The present invention relates to tenon and mortise joints. The conventional tenon and mortise are straight sided difficult to fasten and tend to become loose. If they are fastened by means of nails and glue, the joint is difficult to dismantle. Therefore, it is not convenient to pack and carry. Furthermore, there are wooden latches which can be dismantled easily but the structure is very complex and not appealing.
Having reviewed the above-mentioned defects, the present inventor has developed the present tenon and mortise joint.